Camp Toon 2: The Final Toon Tune
by lambchopfan1234
Summary: Camp Toon has been a very popular camp. But what if a new camp tries to destroy it? Read to find out. NO FLAMES, PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1: Returning

**Camp Toon 2**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 1: Returning**

A/N: Hey! I'm at the last bite of my cheeseburger! Oh, right, here's Chapter 1!

_**Just like this**_

_**To become never...**_

"**Next Year"**

Gag Director woke up from the ocean, swifting up on a near current. A new camp appeared on the other side of the lake.

"Huh?" asked GD.

"You're in," said Vlad. "Now that we're using her to beat up Camp Toon, all we need to destroy is... Cindy."

Cindy Vortex's forehead pressed against the window of her mom's van, willing her to drive faster. Pine trees, rest stops, more pine trees... the trip seemed like it was taking forever! Then, suddenly, they came around a curve in the road, and Cindy let out a scream.

"There's the sign! Turn! Turn!" she told her mom, Sasha Vortex, excitedly as the wooden Camp Toon marker came into view. "I can't believe we're finally here." Cindy had been dreaming about being back at the prestigious musical camp all year long—and finally she was!

She searched her bag frantically for her phone. "I told Jimmy I'd text him when we were almost there," Cindy said.

Sasha, Cindy's mom and Camp Toon's cook extraordinare, looked over at her. "Cindy..." she began, before breaking off.

Cindy stopped her search. "What?" she asked.

Her mom sighed. "Nothing."

Cindy gave her mom a questioning look. "Well, it's obviously something," she said, having noticed the caution in her mom's voice. "You and boy genius—not very good friends."

Sasha hesitated. "I know you and Jimmy talk all the time, but you haven't actually seen this boy in almost a year," she told her daughter gently. "I don't want you to be too disappointed if he can't come this summer."

"Mom!" Cindy felt exasperated. She knew her mom was just trying to protect her, but she was positive that Jimmy Neutron would be there. Sure, he was the famous lead singer of The Neutron 3, but he'd also gotten his start at Camp Toon. After all, his uncle AJ was the camp's director. Cindy and Jimmy had been e-mailing and texting each other all year. Cindy had no doubt; Jimmy would definitely be back for another summer.

"I just want you to have fun and focus on your music," Sasha finished as they approached the camp's driveway.

Cindy to a deep breath. "First, this is gonna be the best summer ever. And second, nothing could ever make me lose my-" She stopped midsentence to gape out the window. "What's that?"

Across the road was a brand-new flashing neon sign that read _**Camp Evil, **_the same camp that the Gag Director joined in. It had a silhouette of a girl singing into a microphone, surrounded by musical notes. It pointed in the direction opposite Camp Toon.

Cindy couldn't believe it. Did someone open another music camp?

Everything at Camp Toon was the same as Cindy remembered. Bright sunshine, rustic cabins with cozy porches, the fresh smell of pine in the air, the beach, and the beautiful lake.

She hoisted her duffel bag outta the van. "Seriously, why would somebody open another music camp right across the lake?" she asked, shaking her head. That didn't make any sense. Everybody knew that Camp Toon was the only camp for aspiring rock stars.

Sasha shrugged. "Who knows? But I don't think it's anything to worry about. Maybe..."

But Cindy wasn't listening. She'd just spotted 1 of the greatest things about Camp Toon—her best friend, Lil DeVille!

Squealing, Cindy ran over to hug her. "I was afraid we'd be late, but it doesn't look like too many people are here yet," she said.

Lil grinned. She was a little taller, maybe, but other than that she looked exactly the same.

"You know what this means," Lil said, grabbing her own luggage and pulling Cindy toward their own cabin. "Since we're the first ones here, we totally get our own choice of bunk."

Lil and Cindy swung open the cabin door... and stared. Apparently they weren't the 1st ones there. The cabins were already covered with clothes, shoes, toiletries, & tons of other stuff. And there were 3 people unpacking—Owen Wu, Penny "Patricia" Lefcotwitz, and camp diva Portia Gibbons.

Cindy & Lil raced inside. The 5 girls hadn't been together since last summer, and they were excited to be bunkmates this year. Everyone began hugging and screaming and talking all at once.

"Penny! How was the song? Did you love it?" Cindy asked her friend, remembering an e-mail Penny had sent about a song she recorded last month. "I'm sure you were fantastic!"

Penny began jumping up and down. "It was so fabulous. I got to record, and they gave me the tape!"

"Ahhh, look at that dress!" Owen exclaimed to Cindy, stepping back to drink in her fashion choice. "You are so cute!"

Cindy laughed, then motioned toward Lil. "She won, like, this huge dance competition," she proudly told the girls as Lil tried to slush her. "I'll send you the link. She was so amazing!"

The girls were too busy catching up to noticed Portia standing off to the side with her arms crossed. "I see that no one wants to know about _my _life," Portia said, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. Nothing's changed, Cindy thought, surpressing a laugh. Portia is still as dramatic as ever!

"What don't we know?" Lil asked. "You update your status, like, every 2 seconds."

Penny nodded. "You just Woofed me that Cindy and Lil are at the cabin door. I'm sitting right next to you."

"Okay, fine," Portia said breezily. "But I have a question. And it's for Cindy."

Knowing Portia, Cindy wasn't sure that was a good thing. Portia was a great performer—her mother was rock legend Mary Gibbons—and she was very competitive. "For me?" Cindy said warily.

Portia smirked. "For you." Then she broke into a wide smile. "What's going on with you and Jimmy?"

Cindy felt herself blushing as her friends gathered around to hear the latest news. "Nothing is going on," she told them, embarrassed to be in the center of attention.

"Total lie," Lil declared.

But Cindy shook her head. "You're all obsessed. But seriously, unless we actually get to spend some time together, nothing is ever gonna happen."

And they would only get to see each other if Jimmy actually returned to Camp Toon.

He would be there... wouldn't he?

Jimmy Neutron was the lead singer of one of the hottest bands on Earth. But right now? He was sweaty, greasy, and completely outta breath. He and his friends, Sheen and Carl, were on their way to Camp Toon when their tour bus got a flat tire.

"1 more crank and I think we're good to go," Jimmy said, pulling all his weight into the lug wrench in his hand. He pushed the tire. Nothing. So he pulled. Still nothing. "That's probably fine," he said, feeling less confident than he sounded.

His brothers stood alongside him, their arms crossed. Their bus driver, Brobot, had collapsed, exhausted, on a nearby rock.

"Can we please just wait for the tow truck?" Sheen asked, giving the tire a skeptical look. "Ultralord tried and he couldn't do it."

Jimmy struggled to get the wrench off the bolt. "That's because Brobot wasn't properly programmed," he said, huffing. "He's not trying to get to Camp Toon before Cindy."

Jimmy had met Cindy last summer at Camp Toon. At first, he had fallen in love with her voice. When he met Cindy, he hadn't even realized that she was the girl behind the voice. They'd become good friends. And at the end of camp—after much drama—they'd become boyfriend and girlfriend. They'd stayed in touch all year, and Jimmy couldn't wait to see her.

"Maybe because Brobot doesn't even know who Cindy is," Carl pointed out.

Sheen walked over, and to Jimmy's surprise, easily took the wrench off the bolt.

"Thank you," Jimmy said, relieved that they could finally be on their way again. He and the guys walked toward the front of the bus as Brobot started to lower the jack.

"It's gonna be so cool!" Jimmy said excitedly. "I've got it all planned. She's gonna come in, and I'll just be sitting there, and I'll go, 'Hey, Cindy.' She's gonna be so surprised."

Sheen looked at him. "'Hey, Cindy.' That's your big line?"

Jimmy was confident. "Trust me, everything's cool when _I _do it. I'm just looking forward to actually, _finally, _getting to spend a little time with her.

"Oh, wait!" Carl blurted out, reaching in his pocket. "I almost forgot. Here." He handed Jimmy a bolt.

"Is this from the tire?" Jimmy asked, staring at it.

"Yeah, I saw it on the ground, and I put it in my pocket so we wouldn't lose it," Carl said. "It looks kind of important."

"You don't think you could have mentioned this before?" Jimmy asked, slightly worried. He didn't know anything about auto mechanics, except for with robots, but the bolt had to have been there for a reason.

"How could I mention it before now if I didn't remember it until now?" Carl said, shrugging.

Jimmy glanced over to the tire as Brobot pulled out the jack. Everything was fine. "It's okay. One bolt's not gonna matter," Jimmy said, trying to sound convincing.

All of a sudden, the tire fell off. Then the back corner of the tour bus crashed to the ground, making a sickening thud.

"Oh, no!" Jimmy cried, staring in horror. "Please, no..."

His worst fears were realized as the entire bus tipped over. _Kaboom! _The band watched in shock as the bus flipped again and again, rolling down the hill. Finally, with 1 more declaring boom, it came to a stop.

"See?" Carl said, breaking the silence. "I knew the bolt was important."

Inside Cindy's cabin, the girls were busy unpacking. Pillows, sweatshirts, hair accessories—it was like a giant sleepover. Cindy reached into her bag, pulled out her well-worn songbook, and tossed it onto her bed. Last summer she'd improved her singing and dancing skills, but her main passion had been—and still was—songwriting.

"I sure hope there's something we can do at Opening Toon Tune in there," Penny said. "'Cause if not, we've got nothing."

Cindy bit her lip, feeling a bit shy about her work. "Kinda, maybe. I don't know. I just started working on something."

She flipped to a page and began to sing some lines she'd written 3 days ago. Then she stopped. "That's as far as I got," she said. "I have some more lyrics, but I haven't worked it all out yet."

Owen perched on her bed. "Maybe we could just sing that first part over and over again."

Before Cindy could respond she heard a guitar playing outside, followed by drumsticks tapping out a beat on the New and Improved Vibe Cabin wall.

"That's it!" Cindy cried, hopping up.

"Really?" Owen said, happily surprised. "Nobody ever agrees with me."

But Cindy wasn't answering Owen. Instead, she'd realized that the beat she was hearing belong to 2 of her best friends from last summer, Patrick and Domo!

She rushed outside & threw her arms around their shoulders. "I knew that was you guys!"

Cindy looked at her friends' smiling faces and grinned. It felt awesome to be back at Camp Toon, back at a place where she could live & breathe music with people who felt the same way she did.

A/N: Pretty good beginning, huh?

Gag Director: Says you! I entered a villain's camp! Throw him on a cat!

Cat: Meow!

Me: Ouchies.

Jimmy: So far what Cindy thought was the same thing I biologically thought and it won't be a surprise!

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: Opening Toon Tune

**Camp Toon 2: The Final Toon Tune**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 2: Opening Toon Tune**

Camp Toon's jams were legendary, and this summer's Opening Toon Tune did not disappoint. Cindy felt incredible being on the Camp Toon main stage again, and her voice sounded clear and strong as she finished her song with her friends.

"Rock on, Camp Toon!" she yelled into the mike before handing it over to AJ. Camp Toon's enthusiastic director and founding member of the classic rock band the Wet Crows. The crowd was still wildly applauding Cindy as AJ began to adress the campers.

"Cindy Vortex, returning rocker!" he said, smiling over at Cindy appreciatively & running his fingers through his brown hair. "Welcome to the heart & soul of rock & roll. Whether you're slick & happenin' or dark and jammin', Camp Toon is the place to be." He gazed out at the campers' attentive faces. "Now, I'm sure you've noticed there aren't quite as many of you as in years past, but not to worry-"

Suddenly he was cut off. Cindy had grabbed his arm. "Jimmy!" she shouted, rushing off the stage.

"Sorry," Sasha muttered to AJ. "She does that."

But who could blame her? Cindy had just spotted Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen pulling up to the camp... in the back of a farmer's pickup truck?

Cindy gaped at Jimmy's adorable face appeared, surrounded by hay & 3 chicken crates.

"Hey, Cindy!" he called... before falling outta the back of the truck.

"Jimmy!" Cindy cried again, running over to him & helping him to his feet. Someone had tied his shoelaces together. She shot a dirty look toward Carl & Sheen. "Nerdlords," she muttered. She had a pretty good idea it was 1 of them. "Are you all right?" she asked Jimmy. A chicken landed on his head, and Cindy giggled.

"I'm fine," he said as the chicken hopped off. He grinned sleepishly at her. "Surprise."

"Surprise," Cindy said, smiling back at him. She had waited so long for this moment, and now that it was her she didn't know where to begin.

The guys grabbed their luggage and, along with Cindy, began walking toward AJ, who waved them over.

"Yes, Toonsters, my nephews and Camp Toon alum, better known to the world as The Neutron 5, are gonna be with us for the summer," he announced. "The official reason being they missed their uncle, but somehow I don't think that's the whole story."

Cindy looked over at Jimmy. "The summer? Really?" With The Neutron 3's busy schedule, she'd been hoping they would be there from June 10th-July 10th this 2010. Knowing that she and Jimmy would have all summer together would be awesome!

"I already know it's not gonna be long enough," Jimmy said, glaring at Cindy. Her heart skipped a beat

"People staring. You should probably react," Carl muttered. "Wave. Blink."

Laughing, Cindy and Jimmy finally stopped looking at each other and faced the other campers.

"Hey, Toonsters," Jimmy said, giving a wave. "I'm Jimmy. This is Sheen & Carl. I know it'll be hard, but just treat us like any other camper."

The crowds of kids smiled, then turned back to listen to AJ, still on the stage.

"So maybe it won't be that hard," Jimmy said as Cindy laughed.

"As I was saying," AJ continued, "we're a little smaller this year, and that's courtesy of our new friends across the lake—Camp Evil. Founded, not so coincidentally, by my out-to-destroy-me, still-mad-that-I-kicked-him-outta-the-group former bandmate, Vlad Masters."

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen (spelling mistake in the junior novel from Nate to Nick) let out a simultaneous low groan.

"That was like 100 years ago," Carl said.

"25," AJ corrected. "From Cartoon Network. But thank you for that."

Portia was hopping up & down in the crowd. "Vlad Masters? The guy who owns Evil Records?" she said excitedly. "You mean he's right across the lake?"

Cindy shot her a look. The girl sounded way too excited about Camp Evil.

"Yes," AJ said, answering Portia's question. "And I share your disdain," he added sarcastically. "Now, it's gonna take some effort, but I'm sure we can all peacefully coexist on the lake without-"

Just then a sleek speedboat with a Camp Evil flag on its stern roared across the lake. It was so loud it drowned out AJ's words.

As it circled back around for a second pass, a small cannon on the boat's deck fired 4 times.

"Get down!" Carl shouted. "We're under attack!"

Four parachutes sailed outta the cannon and opened up to reveal little baskets. The Camp Toonsters watched as they floated down into the crowd.

"It's full of marshmellows!" Penny exclaimed, catching 1.

"This one has chocolate," Lil said, holding another.

"Graham crackers," Patrick said, wagging his eyebrows.

"And who made these parachutes?" Owen wanted to know. "They're adorable!"

Cindy opened a note that was attached to 1 of the baskets. _"'The whole camp is invited to an opening-night bonfire,'" _she read. Everyone began cheering.

AJ was shaking his head. "No. Absolutely not. I know this guy. This is a setup. For what, I'm not sure—well, cavities for 1—but trust me, no good can come outta this."

But by the reaction of all the campers, AJ had clearly lost control. Kids were standing up, talking excitedly about the bonfire, & heading down to the beach to get the canoes ready.

"It'll be fun," Sasha said, trying to reassure AJ. "You just said we have to try & get along. And I'm not just saying that because I haven't made anything for dessert yet."

AJ let out a sigh. No dessert _and _Vlad Masters inviting his campers to a bonfire? This was bad. Really bad.

"Gotta get... gotta get... gotta get the hot chocolate!" said the Gag Director, taking the pitcher of hot chocolate from Vlad. "Yessss..."

A canoe suddenly hit the body who was thinking. "Ow." Being hurt by propellers was a big thing! The Gag Director decided to find the best hiding place... in the popcorn machine. "More butter! More butter!"

Cindy passed by the popcorn machine suspiciously.

Gag Director decided to watch.

Cindy sucked in her breath as her canoe pulled up to the Camp Evil docks. She didn't really care about the bonfire—but she was was curious to see what Camp Evil was all about.

And as she gazed up the hill, she had a pretty good idea.

The place didn't look like a camp—it was a resort!

She noticed that behind her, Jimmy was having a little trouble. As in, he had 1 foot on the dock while his other foot was still in his boat. And the boat was starting to drift.

"Um... a little help?" Jimmy was calling to his brothers, who were already on their way to the camp.

Laughing, Cindy reached out and grabbed Jimmy, pulling him to safety. "See?" she said. "These are the kinds of things I can't learn about you over e-mail."

"Maybe we should go back to that," Jimmy joked. "Unless you found that sweet and endearing instead of stupid and klutzy."

Definitely sweet, Cindy thought. She couldn't wait to spend some quality time with Jimmy. But finding out what Camp Evil was up to came first.

Further down the dock, a group of rowdy 9-year-old Noggin Characters were getting outta their boat. Their counselor, a harried looking guy with a bad sunburn, was trying to get them in line.

Carl walked over to them. "I remember when I was a Junior Toonster," he said, feeling nostalgic. He pumped his fist. "Rock on, my little brothers. Bumps and high fives."

One of the Nick Jr. Toonsters were filming all the going-ons with a video camera. His name was Tolee (Ni-Hao Kai-Lan). He is known to love panda bears. "Oh, yey, little koala, what do we have here?" Carl said, nodding appreciatively. "A video camera? Very cool."

He reached over to touch it, but the kid pulled away. "Don't touch it," Tolee said, froning.

Carl's eyes widened. "What, you think I'm gonna drop it in the water?"

Tolee shrugged, then handed it to Carl... who accidentally dropped it in the water.

"And if you thought that, you'd have been right," Carl said, taking a deep breath as the boy crossed his arms and scowled up at him.

Meanwhile, AJ and Sasha had started walking up the path, but had been stopped by AJ's former bandmate—now nemesis—Vlad Masters.

"AJ, my man," Vlad said, grinning. "Long time."

AJ sighed. "And yet never long enough. Look, Vlad, I don't know what you're playing at-"

Vlad held up his hands. "Whoa! I'm beginning to remember why I left the band."

"Left the band?" AJ exclaimed. _"You _left the band? Is that what you've been telling people?"

Vlad had been thrown outta the band for a bad attitude that went beyond normal rock-star behavior. The guy was talented for sure—but completely ruthless.

"You, my friend, have gotta stop living in the past," Vlad declared. "I'm trying to reach out to you here."

AJ couldn't believe his ears. "By driving me outta business?"

Vlad smiled again. "There's no reason we both can't be successful. We each have our niche."

"Niche?" AJ repeated warily.

"Camp Evil is dedicated to producing the superstars of tomorrow. What's your place about again?" Vlad said, as if he didn't know.

"Encouraging kids in the love of music," AJ said firmly. And if that led to them become professional musicians, even better. Focusing on their craft—songwriting, producing, dancing, singing—not aiming for instant superstardom was what AJ was all about.

Vlad smiled as he turned to go. "Like I said, room for both of us."

AJ turned to Sasha. "Just to be clear, he didn't leave the band. We kicked him out."

"I know," Sasha assured him. "It's okay."

But it wasn't okay. AJ was seriously worried. How would Camp Toon compete with superslick Camp Evil?

A/N: _Woof _is a parody of _Twitter _from _The Office._

_Toonsters _is based on the British channel block on Nick, Nicktoonsters, where they play the old cartoons.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost & Found

**Camp Toon 2: The Final Toon Tune**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 3: Lost and Found**

Up near the Camp Evil amphitheater, Sheen was leaning against the railing, staring out into the darkness.

Carl walked up to him. "Ready?"

Sheen shook his head. "No. We shouldn't be here. It's so obviou this guy is just doing this to get back at AJ," he said. "First he tries to take down the Wet Crows and now Camp Toon." Sheen glanced at the Camp Evil mug in Carl's hand. "What's that?" he asked.

"Hot chocolate. They're handing it out for free. And you get to keep the mug," Carl replied.

Sheen glared at his friend.

"What?" Carl said, wide-eyed.

"There's no way I'm going to this bonfire," Sheen said firmly.

Just then a pretty girl walked by. As Sheen gazed at her in awe, she turned to smile at them.

"Hey, pouty boy, you better hurry!" the girl called. "The bonfire's about to start."

Sheen watched her go, then realized Carl was looking at him. "We should probably go," he said, forgetting all about his earlier decision. "I think the bonfire is about to start." Without waiting for an answer, he started walking briefly up the path in the same direction the gorgeous girl had just gone.

"Don't mock," Sheen said over his shoulder before Carl could call him out.

"I'm not mocking," Carl said, stiffing a laugh.

"Yes you are."

Carl pushed aside a branch. "Maybe a little."

Everyone was filling into the Camp Evil amphitheater. Cindy was looking for her friends when Jimmy came jogging over & pulled her aside.

"Question," he said, looking into her eyes. "What do you say, later on, you and I break away and finally go on a real first date?"

Cindy smiled. "Answer. I'd like that." She looked over at the huge amphitheater stage. "Wow," she murmured, her eyes flitting from the lights to the speakers. It was hard not to be impressed.

"I know, right?" Portia chimed in, walking past. "That's all I've been saying since I got off the boat."

Cindy slipped her hand in Jimmy's and together they found seats next to Owen. The place was filling up quickly with people from both camps.

"So I thought this was supposed to be a campfire," Cindy said, looking around. There was no bonfire in sight. "Singing, telling stories, an actual fire..."

Suddenly the lights went off. Vlad Masters walked out onto the stage. "If everyone could take their seats," he said into his mike. He cleared his through. "Hi, I'm Vlad Masters, and I'd like to welcome all you Toonsters and my dear old friend AJ to Camp—uh—Super!"

Cindy rolled her eyes. Dear old friend? He seemed more like a mortal enemy from what she'd heard. And Camp Super was actually Camp Evil.

"But you all don't wanna hear a speech from me," Vlad went on. "You wanna get to what a campfire is really all about, singing."

Owen elbowed Cindy. "Hey, that's what you just said. You're twins!"

"So, does anyone have anything they'd like to play?" Vlad continued. "Camp Toonsters, no need to be shy." He paused for a moment, but nobody volunteered. "No takers?" Vlad asked. "Well, no worries. Camp Super will start us off. And apologies if we embarrass ourselves. We're kinda new at this."

"Does somebody wanna us my keytar?" Cindy spoke up, glancing around. She hadn't noticed anyone else with an instrument.

"No," Vlad told her. "I think we're good." He pointed off the stage and...bam! The whole stage lit up. Startled, Cindy fell back into her seat as lights began blinking & a base line began thumping.

A tall, good-looking guy and others named, Shout, Twist, Marina, and Shelby (The Fresh Beat Band), people about Jimmy's age walked out on the stage as if he owned it.

"Okay, this song is from Spongebob Squarepants, it's called the Campfire Song Song," said Shout.

Shout: _**Goes a little somethin' like this.**_

_**Come on.**_

Fresh Beats: _**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song!**_

_**We're all at the campfire**_

_**If you wanna sing along**_

Gag Director started to have a weird vision in her head inspired by what happened that told her to save the Camp!

Outside of GD's head, Cindy looked at Jimmy, who was just as dumbfounded as she was. Forget a "C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E." This was like being at a Neutron 5 concert! What was going on here?

_**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song!**_

_**If you'd like to sing along!**_

The guy continued to belt out the lyrics, stopping for a moment as the spotlight shifted to Marina playing the keyboard. She was amazing.

_**Yes, it's the C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-NG Song!**_

_**So go ahead and sing along**_

_**To the Campfire Song Song!**_

_**Now it's the end of the song if you'd like to sing along!**_

As the song ended, a final showy blast of pyrotechnics burst across the front of the stage. Then Marina threw her hands up into the air with a flourish. A gold bracelet flew off her wrist & into the crowd.

"Ow! My eye!" Sheen cried out as the bracelet hit him in the face.

Cindy and the Camp Toonsters all looked a little shell-shocked. Cindy applauded politely. She wasn't sure what to think of the spectacle she'd just witnessed.

Portia jumped to her feet, whooping and whistling. "Whoooooooo! That was good!" She glared at Cindy. "Wasn't that good? That was good!"

Before Cindy could respond, Vlad came back out onstage. "And that's how we do things at Camp Super. Before we go further, I just wanted to make a quick announcement. We're looking some staffing problems. Who knew we'd be so popular?"

AJ had walked over to Jimmy and Cindy.

"What's he doing?" Jimmy asked.

"We really are under attack," AJ said, not taking his eyes off the stage.

"So I'm just gonna put it out there," Vlad continued. "If there are any Camp Toon counselors or staff who'd like to make the switch, I'd be more than willing to double your salary."

AJ was furious. "I barely have enough staff as it is!"

Cindy gasped as Camp Toon counselors began calling out.

"I'll go," said one.

"Us too," said 2 counselors Cindy recognized from the dock: Moose A. Moose & Zee the Quiet Little Bird! More people raised their hands. It was mass desertion!

2 Camp Evil counselors holding clipboards stood next to Vlad on the stage. "And if there are any campers who'd like to join us, well, I'm sure we could find you a bunk. Did I mention our cabins are air-conditioned?"

Now it was pandemonium as various Nicktoons and Noggin characters alike started talking excitedly.

Outraged, Cindy leaped to her feet. "He can't do that!"

AJ grabbed Carl's arm. "I need all Camp Toonsters back on the boats. Now."

Carl was angry. "Dude, we can't just let him get away with this!"

"Later!" AJ barked. "Just go."

Cindy hurried off to gather up the Camp Toonsters and Junior Toonsters. This is supposed to be the best summer of my life, Cindy thought, waving a few campers over. And I'm not about to sit by and watch Vlad Masters ruin it!

"Are you sure it's okay?" Sheen asked his brother. They were standing by the side of the stage and Jimmy was examining his eye.

"Not even a scratch," Jimmy assured him, patting his arm.

"I'm really sorry about that," a ghost's voice said. Sheen spun around. It was the pretty girl he had noticed before—who had also ended up being an amazing keyboard player. "Uh... I am not actually Marina." Marina ripped off her fake skin and ended up to be Amber!

"I'm cool," Sheen said nonchalantly. "I'm totally fine. Just happy I could catch it for you."

She smiled. "Well, it's always kinda been my lucky charm. Guess it still works."

"Did you miss the part where it hit him in the eye?" Jimmy blurted out. Then, noticing Sheen's annoyed look, he began backing up. "Hey, I think I'm gonna walk around aimlessly. See ya."

Now it was just Sheen and the girl. Feeling tongue-tied, Sheen looked at the bracelet in his hand. "So... 'Lapwv (LAP-WUV),'" he said, trying to read the letters.

She turned it around in his hand.

"So, _Amber," _he corrected himself, feeling like an idiot. 'That actually makes more sense. You were really good."

She blushed. "You think? I'm just glad it's finally over," she confessed. "I've been practicing for weeks. Right before I went on I was almost sure I was gonna throw up." She paused. "So, Sheen..."

"How'd you know my name?" Sheen asked her.

"Uh, because I'd, like, have a life under a rock not to know that," Amber said as if it were obvious. "It's gotta be so incredible. You know, not just being you, but being in a band. Traveling around the world. I'd love that. Maybe not the band part—but at least the traveling part."

Sheen nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty cool."

An awkward moment of silence passed between them. Sheen wanted to say something interesting or cool, but the words just weren't coming.

"I'm really glad you guys came," Amber said finally. "My dad was finally sure that none of you would show."

Sheen gave her a quizzical glance.

"My dad's Vlad Masters," she explained, "the King of Evil Ghosts."

"He's your dad?" Sheen couldn't believe this girl was that guy's daughter.

"Everybody says that. And kinda just like that," she said ruefully. "But trust me, once you get to know him he's a really great guy."

Sheen wasn't too sure about that. He also wasn't sure what do say next. He stared down at the bracelet.

"Well, I should probably go," Amber said at last.

"Here," Sheen said, holding out the bracelet. "You don't wanna lose it."

"You can keep it if you want," Amber said.

"What would I do with a bracelet?" Sheen asked before he could stop himself.

"Right," Amber said, nodding quickly. "And for the record, I'm glad you're okay. You've got really pretty eyes." She looked suddenly self-conscious. "I'm sorry. That was weired. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about it," Sheen told her. "People talk about them all the time. You know, they're right there in the middle of my face, so..."

"So... see ya around," Amber said, turning on her heel and hurrying off.

Sheen watched her go and then smacked himself in the head. _"Aaagh!" _he exclaimed. There were so many things he should have told her! "You have pretty eyes, too! Yes I want to keep it. I wanna put it under my pillow & look at it every day. Stupid. Stupid!" he said aloud to himself. Then Sheen stalked off, passing Jimmy. "I'm an idiot," he muttered.

"Great. Finally something we can agree on," Jimmy said.

Sheen strode back and punched him.

"Ow! A very strong idiot!" Jimmy cried, rubbing his arm.

Meanwhile, Amber's father had caught up to her. "I don't want you talking to that boy," he said sternly.

"Don't worry," she said, dejected. "I don't think it's gonna be a problem."

A/N: The term _keytar _is from Yo Gabba Gabba!

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4: Cindy and GD

**Camp Toon 2: The Final Toon Tune**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 4: Cindy & GD's Plan**

Rounding up the other Camp Toonsters wasn't easy. For the past 15 minutes, Cindy had gone from classroom to classroom at Camp Evil looking for campers. She opened the door to the recording studio. 2 campers were inside singing.

"Rockers. Boats. 2 minutes," she told them. The girls hesitated—then bolted out the door.

Cindy gazed around. "Wow," she whispered, taking in all the expensive, state-of-the-art equipment. "Now that's a recording studio." As she turned to go outside she ran smack into the background singer who'd just performed like a bonafide rock star—with the attitude to match.

"Hey," he said, smiling broadly at her.

"Hi," Cindy said flatly.

"_Aaaagh!" _said GD, slapping herself in the face. "Just do it!"

Cindy was not interested in talking to him. But he wouldn't move outta her way. "Can I help you with something?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Do I look like I need any help?" he asked slyly.

"Do I know you?" Cindy said. Then she raised her voice, calling out, "Boats. Two minutes!"

The guy laughed. "Do you know me? That's a good one." He gazed at her. "I'm Shout. Shout Freshman? I was just on stage, like 2 minutes ago." He starting singing a few lines of the Campfire Song Song.

Shout: _**The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song**_

_**Please come on**_

_**If you'd like to sing along**_

"That's what I'm talking about," said Shout.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. Impressive."

"I know, right?" Shout said, not picking up on her sarcasm. "So, you thinking about joining us over here?"

"Uh, no," Cindy said, attending to brush past him. "I'm good whee I am, thanks."

Shout smirked. "Yeah, well, you're Jimmy Neutron's girlfriend so..."

Cindy stopped. "Wait. What does Jimmy...That is not... How do you know that?"

"You gotta know the players if you wanna get in the game," Shout said smugly. "Am I right?"

"No."

"It's a tough business," Shout said, his eyes narring into slits.

Cindy stared at him. "It's summer camp."

"To you," Shout pointed shout. "For anybody at Camp Evil, it's step 1 to a long and illustrious career. I don't have time for 2nd-rate."

"We're not 2nd-rate," Cindy argued.

"You don't have to get all defensive," Shout said, holding out his hands. "You don't have to try and convince me."

"I'm not trying to do anything," Cindy said, glaring at him.

"Good. Then Camp Toon is the perfect place for you."

Cindy felt like she was about to explode. "Look, just so we're clear, Shout

'The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song' Freshman, this isn't a single Camp Toonster, not 1, who would ever in 1,000,000 years think about coming to this narcissistic, overproduced ego factory!" she burst out.

Just then Portia ran over, holding up her phone. "Guess what? My mom said yes. I get to switch!" she exclaimed.

Shout beamed. "That's great. Welcome to the ego factory."

Portia beamed back. "Thanks!"

Cindy stared at her. "Portia, how could you?"

Portia put on a sad face. "I know. I'm sorry. I feel horrible, but-" Suddenly she was smiling back. "Who am I kidding? I'm so excited I can't even pretend to be sympathic!" Portia touched Shout's arm. "I love what you just did up there," she gushed. "So impressive!"

"I know, right?" Shout bragged. "It's kinda my thing."

Cindy had had enough. "Good luck finding a spotlight big enough for the both of you," she said before storming off. She couldn't wait to get back to Camp Toon.

It was only a mile away... but a world apart.

Suddenly, GD popped outta the distance. "You, my meanie, come with me Nee," she said. GD put Shout in a bag, taking him to The Map Cabin... a very secret cabin. "Uh, folks, it'll take until a mile for me to get back."

As the sun rose the next day, everyone who had decided to stay at Camp Toon gathered in the mess hall. Cindy stood in the middle of a crowd of campers, while Domo and Patrick were at a DJ table behind her.

"Everything's gonna be fine," Cindy was asurring the campers. "AJ's a smart guy. He'll figure it out."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence."

Cindy looked up to see the camp director standing just inside the mess-hall doorway. "I guess there's no need for me to get everyone's attention," he said. He looked really tired—as if he'd been up all night long. He gazed out at the campers. "The good news is—and this seriously warms my heart—we lost very few campers last night."

"Portia," Cindy muttered, scowling. She knew Portia was super competitive & serious about her career, but she still couldn't believe she'd walked away from her 2 BFFs, Owen & Penny, and defected from Camp Toon.

"I am _so _defriending her," Owen declared.

"But we did lose 4 people of our remaining staff: Moose, Zee, & 2 other people," AJ continued, rubbing his temples. "Which means... I can't believe I'm gonna say this... Camp Toon is closed. Effective immediately."

Cindy was stunned. Close Camp Toon? He couldn't be serious! But by the looks of the grim faces around her, he was.

"You have to believe me," AJ said over the campers' disappointed protests, "I truly have no other choice. I'll start calling parents as soon as we're done here... which, I guess, is now. I'm sorry." With an abrupt nod, he walked quickly outta the mess hall, leaving the room in chaos.

"Unc!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Wait!" He grabbed his brother & together they went after him.

"Camp is over?" Owen said, dismayed. "But we just got here. It's not fair."

Lil slumped her shoulders. "It's not his fault. There's nothing he can do about it."

Cindy's mind was racing. "But that doesn't mean there isn't something _we _can do about it," she said, thinking out loud.

"Cindy-" Penny began.

"We're not going home!" Cindy declared, smiling for the 1st time all morning. "This is our summer. We're not giving up, & we aren't backing down."

All of them—Cindy, Lil, Penny, Owen, Domo, Patrick, and Jimmy and his brothers—they were all in this together. Camp Toon was where they'd found their sounds, their voices, their strengths—and each other. There was no way they could just walk away from it all.

They had to take on Camp Evil and win this thing.

There was too much at stake if they didn't.

A short while later, Cindy and her friends walked into AJ's office. They'd all changed into Camp Toon staff T-shirts.

AJ sat at his desk, piles of papers spread out before him. He put down his phone & stared at them. "What is going on?"

Cindy spoke up. "You said you were short 4 counselors. So I found you some new ones."

Please take a chance on us, she thought, her heart pounding. We can do this.

After a moment, AJ's weathered face broke into a smile. "Then it looks like I should call this staff meeting to order."

Cindy grinned. They wouldn't let him—or Camp Toon—down.

A/N: Pretty good so far, isn't it? Let's see how they're going in Chapter 5, shall we?


	5. Chapter 5: Teaching Troubles

**Camp Toon 2: The Final Toon Tune**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 5: Teaching Troubles**

"No. No way!" Carl said, staring at the class schedule Cindy had hung up on the message board outside the cabins. He'd been expecting lifeguard duty—or maybe 1-on-1 lessons with 1 of the more experienced musicians—but instead he'd been assigned counselor duty for the Nick Junior Toonsters!

A bunch of campers gathered around him, snickering. And when Sheen and Jimmy came over & began leading him toward the Nick Junior Toonsters' recreation room, he was adamant.

"No way," Carl said, shaking his head. "I already told you, I'm not gonna do it." Spend this summer with a bunch of wild preschoolers? Uh-uh. Not happening.

"Carl, you're looking at this all wrong," Sheen said. "This isn't a punishment. It's a reward."

"Really?" Carl was doubtful. The job he'd been assigned sure didn't feel like a reward.

"Really," Sheen insisted. "It means everyone thinks that you have the leadership skills, the intelligence, the maturity, and the sheer guts to handle this assignment."

Jimmy have an appreciative nod. "Wow, you're good," he told Sheen.

"Thanks," Sheen whispered.

Carl's eyes brightened. Sheen had given some excellent points. "You're right," he said slowly, wearing to the idea. "This is an honor."

Sheen gave a happy smile. "Exactly. Now get in there and make us proud. We'll be right here if you need us."

Jimmy handed Carl a clipboard. Squaring his shoulders, Carl headed up the steps to the rec room. He was so busy looking forward that he didn't notice his brothers had taken off running.

As Carl stepped inside, he was greeted by the curious stares of Camp Toons youngest Nicktoons—including Tolee, the kid whose camera Carl had dropped.

"Hi, kids. Guys. Men," Carl said, stepping forward. "I'm Carl." He glanced at Tolee. "We kind of already—You got that new camera I sent over, right?"

Tolee nodded.

"Okay, so I am gonna be your counselor, and we are gonna have a great time together. I have your schedule right... It's... I must have..." He felt inside his pocket. No schedule.

Then he threw his hands up in the air. So what? "It's camp," he said breezily. "Who needs a schedule?"

"When do we get to rock?" asked a Nick Jr. Toonster named Diego.

Carl smiled. "We'll get to that, but first we need to..." He wasn't sure what they needed to do first, actually. "I'm kinda new at this, so go easy on me, okay?"

The preschoolers all looked at one another.

"I let him, I say, hooray, let's get him and I meant him!" shouted Ming-Ming, 1 of the Nick Jr. Toonsters.

The kids were about to tackle a panicky Carl when Tolee stopped them. "Guys! Guys! Hold on a minute."

Carl gave the kid a relieved smile. "Thank you," he said.

Tolee picked up his Popular Panda Video Camera & turned it on. "Okay. Now get him!"

Carl tried to bolt, but the rec room's screen door got in his way. Before he could say "Neutron 3," the Nick Jr. Toonsters had piled on.

This isn't a punishment, this isn't a punishment, Carl told himself as he felt the knees, elbows, and fists of 12 ready-to-rock Preschoolers.

Cindy had created a master class schedule for the entire camp, with her friends serving as counselors. On paper, everything looked perfect. In reality, though... it wasn't so easy.

Lil was gonna be the new dance teacher. She'd dressed in dance gear, did some warm-ups, and psyched herself up to teach jazz to a room full of campers. She strutted into the classroom only to find that she was in the drum cabin—with a group of students sitting behind drum sets.

Meanwhile, Sheen thought teaching drums would be a piece of cake... except he had a classroom filled with dancers.

Owen was completely nervous about the prospect of teaching, but she loved to sing and dance and would do anything to stay at Camp Toon. She stumbled into a cabin holding her sketch pads and 3 bolts of fabric, pulling a dressmaking manequin beside her. "Oh," she said, noticing that the room was filled with campers holding electric guitars. Shrugging, she started setting up her stuff.

Penny's classroom was so jammed with campers she could barely breathe—while Cindy showed up in the mess hall ready to lead a class in songwriting only to find that she was the only one there.

Back in the Nick Jr. Toonsters' rec room, Carl ended up building a birdhouse—while hiding out under a desk as the campers ran around like crazy.

Camp Toon had turned into Camp Chaos.

The next day wasn't any better. Carl was still hanging out under the desk working on his birdhouse when suddenly a baseball crashed into it, breaking it into 100 pieces.

Furious, he stood up. The Nick Jr. Toonsters hadn't even noticed—they were still running around like wild animals, using the desks as drums, playing air guitar...

"Enough!" Carl yelled, using his last shred of patience. "You wanna rock?"

Shocked by the sound of his angry voice, the kids stopped in their tracks.

"Well, you know what? You don't deserve to rock," Carl ranted. "To be a real rocker, you've gotta have discipline & order—three things that none of you have."

"That's 2 things," Tolee pointed out.

"Didn't I say control?" Carl barked. "Well, you don't have that either. Why should I show you the 1st thing about being a rock star if you won't show me the slightest bit of respect?"

The kids immediately sat down. Carl blinked. He couldn't believe his angry pep talk had actually worked. "All right, that's better," he went on sternly. "Who wants to play drums?"

3 hands shot up.

"Who wants to play guitar?"

6 hands shot up.

Carl surveyed the room. "Who wants to do lead vocals?"

1 hand shot up. "Then I suggest you buy yourself some tight pants and play the tambourine," Carl told him, thinking of someone in particular...

"Hey! I heard that!" Jimmy's voice came from outside the window.

Carl snickered. "Sorry!" Then he looked back at his now-attentive Nick Jr. Toonsters & rubbed his hands together. They had a lot to learn.

Making sure he was outta sight, Sheen walked down to the lakeside, found a good hiding place behind a cluster of trees, and pulled out his binoculars. He held them up to his eyes & scanned the area.

Nothing, nothing... bingo! There, across the water at Camp Evil, he spotted her. Amber. Sitting at a lakeside piano, playing a beautiful melody. The music floated across the water making Sheen's breath catch in his throat. He never met anyone like her...

"Sheen?"

Sheen almost dropped his binoculars. "Yeah!" he said, startled. "Yes? What's up... _friend?" _He finally realized the voice belong to his brother Jimmy.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked, staring at the binoculars.

"I'm, uh, lifeguard duty," Sheen stammered. "This schedule is a mess But you can't be too careful. 1 last look &..."

He held up the binoculars again, gazing across the water toward Camp Evil. Amber was finishing her performance.

"All clear," Sheen said to a bewildered Jimmy before jogging off. If he hurried, he just might catch her.

Meanwhile, GD was at the Director's Cabin. She was beating Vlad up with a vacuum cleaner. "Yaaaaa! All done. Now give me your keys to your $500,000,000 Transformer!" GD ran off to the lake... this will take a while.

Cindy walked into the mess hall with Jimmy right behind her. He pulled her overflowing clipboard from her hands.

"So what do I have to do to seperate you from your clipboard?" he wanted to know.

Cindy smiled. He was so cute. It was just—this was so important. She was about to reply when her mother came hurrying outta the kitchen, her cheeks flushed.

"Cindy, I've just rolled 100 pounds of raw hamburger all by myself," she said, sounding exasperated. "I told you I needed help."

"That's impossible," she said, taking back her clipboard. "I know for a fact that I scheduled—absolutely no one. Oops."

AJ came in, took one look at Sasha's stressed face, and said, "What's going on?"

Sasha sighed. "This is not working. The kitchen is a disaster, I've got no help, and yesterday I ordered 50 pounds of black beans for Taco Night and they delivered 50 cases of beach balls instead."

Cindy glanced out the window, where Domo & some other campers were tossing balls in the air. She giggled. "You know you're handwriting isn't-"

"It's rock & roll. It's supposed to be chaotic," AJ interrupted. He gave Cindy a Cinsere smile. "You're doing great."

"Thank you," she said, taking a deep breath. But she was gonna have to better.

"How about we make 3 more adjustments to this schedule?" AJ suggested, taking a look at Cindy's clipboard. "And Jimmy," he called over his shoulder, "help Sasha with the burgers."

Cindy knew Jimmy wouldn't be impressed about that.

"I would, but I've got this thing," Jimmy said, backing up.

But Sasha was having none of it. "Yeah, right. Let's go, bowl of fudge."

Cindy gave Jimmy a tiny wave as he slowly followed her mom back into the kitchen. She couldn't wait until they could hang out.

First things first, though. She and AJ had a new schedule to work out.

By the next morning, Camp Toon was back on track and on time. The new schedules were poster, and Domo & Patrick made morning announcements, alerting the campers.

This time when Lil arrived at the dance barn... she found a roomful of dancers warming up. In Penny's cabin, she was thrilled to see campers on their feet, singing their hearts out. Owen had convinced the guitar players that learning about fashion was an important part of career planning. Carl had the Nick Jr. Toonsters wrapped around his finger as he showed them how to rock out.

And Cindy, guitar on her lap and songwriting notebook by her side, was sitting with 6 other campers how to handle a microphone.

No chaos. No panic. Everything was going according to plan. Cindy's eyes flitted from group to group, drinking it in. Some people were playing Frisbee. Others were coming outta cabins, talking excitedly about the class they'd just finished. 3 campers were even helping Sasha unload boxes from her van.

Camp Evil had better watch out, Cindy thought, playing 3 chords. Because Camp Toon was back!

A/N: Pretty good so far, eh?

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6: Wakeboarding!

**Camp Toon 2: The Final Toon Tune**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 6: Wakeboarding**

Sheen was finishing up his drum class. "That's right. Keep it up," he said to the drummers. "And now bring it home." As they ended their session with a loud crash of cymbals, Sheen nodded.

"Nice. I know you could do it." He glanced at the clock. "I think it's a little late to start something new, so whaddaya say we all go enjoy some free time."

And there was no question how he was gonna spend it.

The campers were still gathering up their stuff when Sheen hurried outta the drum cabin, ran down to the dock, kicked off his shoes and began untying a canoe.

Minutes later he was paddling across the lake toward Camp Evil. As he approached, he allowedd the canoe to drift for a moment, trying to see if he could spot Amber through the trees.

"There she is," he muttered. Or, at least,he thought it was her. It was kinda hard to tell with all the trees blooking his view.

"What are you doing?"

Sheen yelped. He'd thought he was alone—he hadn't realized that Domo and some other camper had floated up along side him on a Jet Ski!

"Why do people keep doing that?" he asked, shaking his head. Just once, he'd like the chance to spy on Amber _alone._

"Domo sorry," Domo said, spraying some water on him. "Domo just doing Domo's part as 1 of the activities directors."

"What's today's activity?" Sheen asked.

Domo let out a mischievous laugh. "Domo's activity of the day is wakeboarding!"

Sheen whipped his head around. A camper was bobbing at the wakeboard at the end of a rope. "No! Don't!" Sheen cried, realizing that was about to happen.

But it was too late. Domo revved the engine of the Jet Ski & sped forward. Sheen's canoe went tumbling into the lake. All those swim lessons are about to come in handy, he thought, grabbing the canoe and starting to swim.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sheen reached the lakeshore at Camp Evil. Dripping wet, he stumbled outta the water, pulling the still-overturned canoe behind him. He lay down on a large boulder in the sun, exahausted.

Instead of Amber, GD walked up and saw Sheen. "Ah-ha! This five hundred million dollar Transformer will take me over to the other side of the lake, back where I was last summer, at the Final Toon Tune, last year. And this transformer is called Fishy! I can go across the lake and save the camp once and for all!"

"Wait a sec, how'd you know that?" asked Sheen.

"I work with Cindy. I have a plan. In Chapter 6, right when you are coming back, I'll be Ski Jetting behind you, following you to Camp Toon! Then, I will ask anybody to join me, and I'll go to the Butcher's Place! Magnificent!"

"Uh, yeah... we should really get back to this fanfiction!"

"Okay, I'll just hide under the canoe! Ta-ta!"

"Are you okay?" Amber said, walking up to Sheen.

Sheen nodded, still trying to catch his breath.

"Don't suppose you were coming over here to see anyone in particular?" she said nonchalantly.

Sheen squeezed his eyes shut, mortified. "No. Just getting some... excersise."

"Do you play a lot of sports?" Amber asked brightly.

"Canoeing. That's pretty much it," Sheen said, not even sure why he was saying that. He _never _canoed.

"I'm not really all that sporty either," Amber told him. "I played soccer when I was little, but who doesn't?" When Sheen didn't say anything she kept right on talking. "I don't know if it counts as a sport, but I'd love to be a dancer—that's kinda my nerdy secret if-I-could-be-anything-that's-what-I'd-be-wish. What would you be?"

"Don't know?" Sheen said, finally catching his breath. "Never thought about it."

Amber smiled. "Probably because if you could be anything, you'd be you." She paused & looked coyly at Sheen. "Do you wanna hear something totally stupid? I was goofing around when I accidentally sorta wrote your name on my hand, but I used permanent ink by mistake." She thrust out her hand to show him.

"No one's ever written my name on their hand before," Sheen mumbled, staring. SHEEN was written on her wrist, just below her AMBER bracelet.

Amber pulled her arm back quickly. "Really more my wrist."

Sheen reached out for her hand. "Amber?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"_Blech!" _Suddenly Sheen coughed up a mouthful of lake water. "Sorry," he managed to say.

A voice called out from the trees. "Amber?"

Amber looked panicky. "It's my dad! I'm not supposed to be talking to you. Hurry. Go!"

Without sticking around to find out what would happen if he stayed, Sheen raced to his overturned canoe & scrambled underneath it while GD attatched Jet Skis to it.

He heard Vlad's footsteps.

"I, um, saw this canoe," Amber told her father, covering.

"You can tell by the peeling paint it's 1 of theirs," Vlad said. "I'll have an attendance fish it out." There was a moment of silence. He asked, "What's that on your wrist?"

"Nothing," Amber said. And with that, she headed off.

As the sound of their voice faded away, Sheen came out from his hiding place. "You know what I wanna be?" he said, kicking the ground in frustration. "The kind of guy who can tell you how I really feel. I hate canoes!"

His wet clothes sticking to him, Sheen climbed into the canoe, grabbed a paddle, and headed back across the lake to Camp Toon.

"Step 3: Find Anybody Who Wants to Be with Me," said GD. "Okay, does anybody wanna be with me?"

Suddenly, Patrick threw a lawnmower on her.

"Ow... okay," said GD as she walked to the five hundred million dollar Transformer II.

Sheen finally arrived! Sheen returned the canoe, and began slogging up the hill toward his cabin, what he found wasn't extremely pleasant. There was Jimmy, drinking it all in.

"I'm still an idiot," Sheen muttered as he walked past.

"And I still agree," Jimmy said.

Sheen turned, ready to punch him, but Jimmy held him off. "Dude, do you mind? You can't keep hitting me."

Sheen sighed. His friend was right.

But Jimmy wasn't safe. Just then, Cindy came running toward him, tackling him to the ground.

"_Aaah!" _she screamed excitedly. "I had absolutely the best day! Everything is finally starting to work."

As Sheen walked off in search of dry clothes, Jimmy and Cindy got up.

"That's great," Jimmy said. "And it's all because of you."

"Because of us," Cindy corrected, her eyes sparkling.

"So, now that everyone else has gotten your time, I think I'm gonna have to demand some of my own," Jimmy said, squeezing her hand.

Cindy squeezed back. "It hasn't been bad."

Jimmy snorted. "The whole reason I'm here—and my friends are here—is so I can get to know you a little better," he told her. "But I feel like I've hardly had 2 seconds alone with you."

Cindy couldn't believe how cool Jimmy was being. "That's, like, the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"But...?" Jimmy said, raising an eyebrow.

"But-" Cindy began.

"And now a word from your friendly neighborhood announcer," came Patrick's voice over the Camp Toon loudspeaker. "Will the counselors scheduled for tonight's bonfire please report to the mess hall."

Jimmy blew out his breath. "But you have to go," he finished.

"_We _have to go. Jimmy-"

Jimmy held up a finger to her lips. "No. It's cool. They need you."

Cindy knew she was lucky to have such a supportive boyfriend. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll catch up," he promised, walking toward the dock.

Cindy watched him go—and then hurried off toward the mess hall.

It was a perfect summer night. Everyone at Camp Toon was outside, gathering around the huge bonfire. People were roasting marshmellows, strumming guitars, playing charades...a great end to a great day.

Carl was sitting alongside Cindy's mom by the fire.

"I'm impressed," she told him as the Nick Junior Toonsters raced by, high-fiving him as they passed. "You seem to be doing much better with them."

Carl nodded. "Yeah, it took a little while, but I think I've finally earned their respect."

He stood up—the log he had been sitting on was still attatched to him. "Huh?" He bent over & tried to shake the log loose.

"All right," he grumbled as Tolee filmed him. "Who glued me to the log?"

The Nick Junior Toonsters were doubled over with laughter. "Log Butt! Log Butt!" Ming-Ming taunted. "We'we gonna ccall you Log Butt."

"Fine," Carl said, crossing his arms, talking like Ming-Ming. "But you know the only thing wowse than called Log Butt? Being sat on by a Log Butt." And to the Nick Jr. Toonsters' delight, he ran after them.

"Look!" shouted a young camper. "Team Umizoomi!" Sure enough, Team Umizoomi in their boat was flitting across the lawn near the water.

Meanwhile, Team Umizoomi looked at the water when they heard a sound of Rowdy Toons! "AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" they screamed.

The campers stood up and tried to chase them. They didn't realize that across the lake, Vlad Masters was warching the blissful chaos through his binoculars with Shout and Portia beside him.

"It's like _Lord of the Flies Nicktoons Style _over there," he muttered, handing the binoculars to Shout. "There's no way they're making it through the summer." Satisfied with what he'd seen, he walked away.

"I remember doing that," Portia said longingly, watching a group of laughing campers. "It's fun."

"Don't even think about it," Shout snapped.

But Portia couldn't help herself.

Back at Cindy's cabin, Cindy, Lil, Penny, Owen, Patrick, and Domo were sitting outside on the porch, enjoying the summer-night breeze. Cindy played 3 cords on her guitar as her friends talked about the day's events.

"It felt so great just standing up in front of that class today," Penny said, leaning against a pillar.

Lil nodded. "I feel like there's nothing we can't do."

Owen groaned. "Pleats. She can't do pleats.'

Domo cracked his knuckles. "Domo wishes Domo and Domo's friends had that attitude the other night at Camp Evil. Camp Evil tricked Portia into making them think that it was called Camp Super."

"Yeah," Patrick agreed. "I so wanted to shove it right back in their faces."

Cindy understood exactly how he'd felt. It had been so frustrating sitting there watching Shout strout (strut) across the stage with his fancy lights & backup dancers.

"That hardly counted," Penny pointed out. "They'd been planning that for weeks."

"Yeah, but now they're all walking around thinking they're better than us," Patrick said angrily.

"_So _not true," Penny said. "I'd like to see them really go up against us."

Lil's eyes grew wide. "If we had the time to get it together, there is no way they'd even stand a chance. Like in Final Toon Tune..."

"There is just no way," Penny said.

"Domo thinks Camp Toon rules for Domo!" Domo shouted. "Domo & friends, and campers are _so _much better."

"Lots of big talk," Cindy chimed in, a mischievous smile on her lips. "Wanna see if it's true?"

A/N: Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7: Sneaking In

**Camp Toon 2: The Final Toon Tune**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 7: Sneaking In**

Cindy had barely slept, thinking about her big plan to knock Camp Evil off it's pedestal. The next morning she gulped down her breakfast and met up with her friends. It was time to invade Camp Evil.

"Let's do this," Cindy told her friends, who were just as pumped up as she was. Cindy, Lil, Domo, Patrick, and the rest of the campers had canoed over to Camp Evil with their instruments in tow. Now they were marching toward the amphitheater. Drums were beating, hands were clapping, and the Camp Toonsters were ready to show Camp Evil what they were all about.

Stomping onto the main stage, Sheen did behind one of the drum sets and began to bang away.

"Yeah, we're here and on your stage," Cindy said, grabbing a mike & addressing the Evil campers that were flooding into the amphitheater. "Didn't really get a chance to answer back back in Chapter 2. But that's about to change. Camp Toon versus Camp Evil or 'Camp Super' as Vlad calls it in Final Toon Tune. What do you say? Think you can?" No takers. Cindy grinned. "Yeah, that's what we thought."

Sure, Camp Evil could pull out all the stops on a performance they'd rehearsed for weeks. But an Impromptu Toon Tune session? Cindy had had a feeling they couldn't begin to compete.

Carl and Jimmy plugged in their guitars & began to play as Cindy started to sing. She spotted Shout standing off to the side still tied up from GD, and stared directly at him as she sand. She'd show him just how good they were.

3 seconds later, Portia came sashaying across the stage, a posse of girls dancing and singing back-up behind her.

Cindy couldn't deny it-Portia was good. After all, her mother was an award-winning singer, and Portia definitely had inherited those genes. Yes, Cindy wasn't intimidated. She knew that her friends had a definite advantage. Not only were they just as talented-they were determined.

Pretty soon kids from both camps were singing, dancing, and playing their instruments, trying to 1-up each other. It was musical mayhem-until Vlad Masters came running up to the stage, getting between the 2 sides. "That's is a fantastic idea," he said. "Truly, I'm impressed. A little healthy competition is exactly what we need."

Shout stared at him, ripping the tape off his mouth, the same Honeybee Tape that GD put on. "We do?"

"A champion always needs a good singing partner," Vlad replied.

Cindy and her friends began to make some noise. No way was Shout worthy of being called a champion if he hadn't won a thing.

"You think you can take on my guys head-to-head?" Vlad asked the Camp Toonsters.

Penny stepped forward. "Anytime. Anyplace."

Vlad shrugged and looked around him. "Maybe use our amphitheater?"

"It doesn't matter where," Cindy said, hating how cocky she was. "Camp Toon is gonna blow you away."

Vlad gave Cindy a haughty smirk. "I'm sure an audience would be a better judge of that."

"Bring it on!" Lil challenged him. "You can pack it with anybody you want."

Vlad rubbed his hands together evilly, his eyes gleaming in the lights. "Then what about a worldwide audience? What if we put this little competition on Nick and let the public decide who's the best?"

Cindy looked at her friends. She wasn't sure that was such a good idea. She didn't trust Vlad, and if he was suggesting a televised competition, she could bet he'd stop at nothing to come out on top. But her friends looked really excited at the prospect.

"TV?" Owen kept repeating. "We'd really get to be on TV again?"

"That would be so cool like in 1990-2006!" Penny exclaimed, practically squealing.

"Uh, I don't know," Cindy hedged, not wanting to commit anything before they talked with AJ. Then she caught Shout's eye.

"Not such a big talker, are you?" he said smugly.

"The whole world would see us," Lil whispered, tugging Cindy's arm.

That was the problem, Cindy thought. They would have to be perfect. No way could they acceptthis invitation and come out anywhere but on top. Otherwise not only would their pride be stomped on...Camp Toon would be finished.

"Cindy, come on for Domo," Domo begged. "Domo thinks this competition for Domo and friends could be huger than Domo."

But if they didn't do this, Camp Toon could _still _ be finished. She didn't have a choice.

"You're on," Cindy finally told Vlad, gritting her teeth in determination as finally everyone started cheering.

**B**ack at Camp Toon in the mess hall, Cindy and the other counselors sat on 1 of the tables. Her songwriting notebook was being passed from person to person. There was a song Cindy had written that she felt very good about. And she hoped everyone else agreed with her.

"I think it could really work," Cindy told them. "I wrote it last summer but I'd kinda forgotten about it."

"It's a duet," Sheen pointed out.

Cindy nodded. "Now. But I can rewrite it so thee are parts for everybody." It would be a lot of work, but if they pulled it off it would be worth it.

"Or we could rewrite it," Jimmy offered, catching her eye.

Cindy smiled at him. She loved collaborating on her music, especially with someone as talented as Jimmy. Together they could make this a song no one would ever forget.

Owen was looking at the songbook.

Owen: _**I lay pretty, pretty flowers on your grave...**_

"Am I the only one who thinks this song is, like, totally depressing?" Owen finished after singing the sad song.

Penny leaned over to see where Owen was reading & frowned. "You're on the wrong page."

Cindy tried not to laugh. "That was for my dog's funeral after being beat up on this Tricks game on ."

Penny and Patrick were talking excitedly. "The staging could be pretty cool," Penny said.

"And there's a ton of spots for some great dancing," Lil added, tapping her pen on the table.

"Domo and friends can do this thingy, where Domo, friends, and all of Domo's campers are up there with Domo," Domo said, gesturing with his hands.

Cindy could tell that her friends were just as into this as she was. And the great thing was they each brought a different perspective to the performance.

"You know, before we go any farther I just wanna say that's I've got some conditions," Carl spoke up.

Sheen blinked. "You got conditions? Ooh! I have 1 too! What about Ultralord plays the keytar! He's good at playing the keytar! Every Nicktoon is!"

"No," said Cindy. "Ultralord is a doll."

"Ultralord's not a doll, he's an action figure!" said Sheen.

"Doll, action figure," remarked Cindy. "Same thing."

Carl backed up, breaking the argument. "OK, more like _a _condition. But it's nonnegotiable. There has to be a spot for my Nick Jr. Toonsters."

"There will be a part for everyone," Cindy told him. That's what their entire performance was meant to show the world-that Camp Toon brought out the best in everyone-not just 3 star performers. She turned to Jimmy, who'd...

**"To Be Continued..."**

A/I (Author's Interruption): Okay, I'm using the Camp Rock 2 Junior Novel for the fanfic, and it stops at page 78, and there is a gap with pictures, same with the Camp Rock Jr. Novel, so I decided to share the Pic Parodies.

_1. After spending the school year away from Camp Toon-and her friend Lil-Cindy is psyched to be back._

_2. They might be 1 of the hottest bands on your computer, but the members of The Neutron 3 could stand to learn a thing or 2 about how to change a tire._

_3. There's nothing sweeter than chocolate, graham crackers, & marshmellows. Could Camp Evil's bonfire invitation be a genuine peace offering?_

_4. Camp Evil's kick-off performance, led by Shout, is amazing and over the top._

_5. After learning from AJ that Camp Toon is in danger of closing, Cindy & the other campers rally to the cause._

_6. When the Camp Toonsters challenge Camp Evil to a Final Toon Tune showdown, Carl and Sheen kick it into rock-star mode._

_7. Sheen knows that it's important to practice for the Final Toon Tune, but what's summer without a water-balloon fight?_

_8. Planning for the Final Toon Tune has become Cindy's only focus. Maybe she needs to take a break & cool off!_

_9. Jimmy wishes Cindy had more time to spend with him._

_10. After realizing that her priorities were a little backwards, Cindy makes it up to Jimmy._

_11. Falling for a girl from the wrong side of the lake wasn't exactly part of Sheen's summer plans._

_12. At the Final Toon Tune, Amber tells her dad that she likes Sheen, regardless to which camp he goes to._

_13. Portia and Shout put their differences aside & perform an awesome jaw-dropping number._

_14. Camp Toonsters come together for a Final Toon Tune performance that makes the Evil campers realize summer camp is about having fun!_

**"...Continued."**

...been drinking it all in. "So what do you think?"

"I think somebody needs to talk to AJ."

Cindy grinned. "Why? I already know what he's gonna say," she replied happily. AJ loved Camp Toon, and they were gonna save it. It was a no-brainer.

Inside AJ's office the mood was a little different. AJ had just found out about Cindy's plan. And he wasn't happy.

"How could they do that?" he exclaimed as Sasha stood in the doorway. "I told them. I told Cindy... Vlad cannot be trusted!"

Sasha studied him. "I don't know why you're so upset," she said. "At the very least Camp Toon will get some great exposure."

But AJ was too busy pacing back & forth to listen. "He took advantage is what he did. He saw an oppurtunity & went for it. An oppurtunity to destroy me once and for all."

"And I thought Cindy could be dramatic," Sasha said, only half joking.

With an angry grunt, AJ yanked his chair out and sat down at his desk.

"So call him up and say no," Sasha suggested. "It's not that big of a deal."

AJ snorted. "Oh, we're well past big deal." He turned his computer screen around. There was the Camp Toon logo next to the Camp Evil logo. Above them, an online newspaper heading read: _Nicktoon Wars._

"'Nicktoon Wars.' Catchy," AJ said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I especially like the tagline, 'Only 1 will survive.'"

Neither Sasha or AJ noticed that Cindy had walked over to the screen door and was standing outside, listening. Cindy had been about to walk in. But when she'd heard the serious tone of her mother's voice, she'd halted outside to eavesdrop.

"We'll be watched by 1,000,000s (millions) of people," Sasha said, trying to muster up some enthusiasm in the camp director. "That's good, right?"

"After this-we're done," AJ said, shaking his head. "And not just for the summer... forever."

Cindy sucked in her breath. This was not the reaction she'd anticipated when she'd come up with her plan. AJ wasn't happy with her-he was upset.

"Give them a chance," Sasha urged, putting her palms on the desk.

"Nobody believes in my NickToons more than I do, but we're gonna look like a joke next to Camp Evil," AJ told her ruefully. "We don't have the resources. The money. The infrastructure." He took a deep breath. "Talent, passion, commitment-it's not gonna matter."

"It always matters," Sasha said quietly.

"And when people watch," AJ went on, "where do you think they're gonna said their kids to camp?"

Cindy felt like she couldn't breathe. All she wanted to do was help-but AJ was furious with her!

"She didn't do it on purpose," Sasha told him.

"I know," AJ said, rubbing tiredly at his temples. "She was just trying to help. I'm not mad at her. I just wish she hadn't-"

Cindy couldn't stand it any longer. She turned & fled down the old wooden steps, tears flooding her green eyes.

She had wanted to do the right thing-help AJ save Camp Toon. Now, everything was a big mess & it was all her fault. She'd never from 2010 to 1,002,010 would want to let anyone down, especially not Camp Toon. This place, these Nicktoons-it was like her 2nd category.

A sob catching in her throat, she walked toward the beach. She'd have to try and turn it all around. Figure out how to fix things.

A/N: Thank you for the title, JusSonic, your Star Wars parodies really made my head have a thunderstorm! Stay tuned, folks, in Chapter 8 we will finally look back to GD and see her into Mr. Wu's Store. Please R&R.


End file.
